


Пижамы

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Radikal_and_Friedrich



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Curtain story, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: Спенсер выбирает команде подарки на Рождество.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Пижамы

За любое дело Спенсер Рид берётся основательно. Выбор подарков на Рождество — далеко не исключение.

День за днём он прочёсывает сайты, манящие скидками и бонусами, цепляясь то за одну, то за другую идею. Спенсеру не хочется быть банальным, ровно, как и быть предсказуемым, потому первой — с тяжёлым вздохом — закрывается вкладка книжного магазина. Спустя несколько дней поисков Спенсер останавливается на варианте с пижамами. Он не совсем уверен, что в обществе принято дарить такие личные вещи своим коллегам, но тут же мысленно себя поправляет — в первую очередь, они его друзья.

Розовый комплект из тёплого флиса, расшитый блестящей ниткой и украшенный радужными капельками, сразу же определяется Гарсии. Спенсер убеждается, что выбрал нужную вещь, когда видит на заднем кармане штанов (зачем карманы в пижаме?) термонаклейку с единорогом.

Вторым он находит комплект для Дерека. Это хлопковая пижама в клетку, с длинными рукавами и штанинами. От мысли, что тот будет выгуливать в ней Клуни, губы Спенсера расплываются в улыбке.

Для Эмили Спенсер находит роскошную красную пижаму из шёлка. Почему-то он уверен, что дом — единственное место, где Эмили может снять свою броню и надеть на себя хоть капельку женственности и слабости.

Комплект Хотча оказывается в тёмно-синих тонах, и эта пижама настолько сдержанная и строгая, что напоминает Спенсеру костюм. Однако он тщательно сравнивает все виды ткани и останавливается на фланели — в отзывах пишут, что в ней крепче всего спится.

Пижама Джей-Джей из лёгкого сатина. Она голубая в белую полосочку и чем-то напоминает июньское небо. Нажимая на кнопку «Добавить в корзину», Спенсер думает о том, что Джей-Джей сама похожа на облачко — голубые глаза, лёгкость, непринужденность.

Наконец, для Росси Спенсер подыскивает хороший комплект из бамбука в чёрно-бордовых тонах. Он думает, что попивать скотч в такой пижаме и слушать джаз будет вполне солидно.

Когда в канун Рождества они обмениваются подарками, пижамы становятся для всех откровенно приятным шоком. Спенсер лишь скромно пожимает плечами в ответ на слова благодарности и слабо улыбается, в душе ликуя на полную. Банка колумбийского кофе от Эмили, лампа для книг на прищепке от Хотча, набор статуэток из «Доктора Кто» от Гарсии, редкое издательство давно интересовавшей его книги от Росси, кожаная кобура от Моргана и собственноручно связанный Джей-Джей свитер — всё это Спенсер с трудом умещает в одну коробку и думает, что дух Рождества — это, в первую очередь, о счастье.

Он не знает, что однажды, когда ему будет очень плохо, поздним вечером в Hangouts будет создана беседа «ПИЖАМНАЯ ВЕЧЕРИНКА», и уже через час все члены команды будут стоять на пороге его квартиры в своих забавных и самых тёплых на свете пижамах.


End file.
